


Sway

by LinaBenliven



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Canon, Cute, Fluff, Forgetful Victor, International Fanworks Day 2017, M/M, Sway, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, Valentine's Prompt, Victuri, canonverse, pure fluff, viktuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 12:24:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9548909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinaBenliven/pseuds/LinaBenliven
Summary: Yuri is skating alone on Valentine's Day, trying to work out how to tell Viktor what his gift is.As well as trying to figure out whether he can actually give Viktor what he wants to.But, will Viktor even know what day it is, or is Yuri setting himself up for a fall?





	

"Yuri?” I hear that familiar Russian voice call out and I twirl round on the ice to face him. I get the remote out my pocket to turn off the music that I had been skating too. I had been skating to the music from my free program, I didn’t care that Viktor and me had started to choreograph new routines for this year’s competition cycle; I had needed to think and skating that routine helps.

I had left mine and Viktor’s flat earlier than usual this morning. And I hadn’t left a note to say where I was, Viktor just knew me well enough that I would be here. I had jogged the entire way here, and I had unlocked the door to the rink to skate out the problems buzzing around my head. I had used skating as a way to calm my anxiety and it was nice to know that, despite how many crazy things had happened this past year, it still worked.

Makkachin had been needy when I had left, and despite my protests had not re-joined Viktor in bed so I’m sure that was what had tipped the silver haired male off as to my absence. Although we had both noticed over the past few weeks that Makkachin had wanted to sleep on my side of the bed much to Viktor’s humorous annoyance. I wasn’t complaining. I enjoyed being curled up between them both but it meant initiating anything with Viktor was going to be a difficult task.

Which brought my thoughts back to why I was here so early. Not only did it mean I avoided the prying eyes of Georgi, Mila and Yurio and actually got one-on-one time with Viktor; it meant I had time to work through my anxieties about what I wanted to do tonight.

It was Valentine’s day. I knew Viktor had forgotten mainly because he was under a lot of pressure doing this season as both my coach and a skater which was another reason we were here this early. While Yakov had been open to helping Viktor teach me, when the elder man had four other skaters to worry about and his ex-wife breathing down his neck; I didn’t want to trouble him more. So early mornings was dedicated to me and Viktor, and because Lila had asked us if we didn’t mind letting Yurio have the rink for the rest of the day; I wanted to do something nice for Viktor.

“Hey, Yuri, what are you thinking about?” I look up at Viktor’s voice and blink seeing the elder male skating towards me. His hand instinctively rest on my hip and he pulls me closer to him. He’s met with little resistance as usual and I smile slightly before resting my head against his chest.

“Mmm…just thinking about what I have planned for today.” I say as I look up at him and I’m met by the exact facial expression I had expected to be met with. I was right. He had forgotten.

“Today…?”

“Yeah, its Valentine’s Day Viktor. Mila and Georgi have been quizzing me for weeks over what I was getting you, I’m surprised you haven’t heard them. I mean Mila’s not exactly the quietest person.” I say as I lace our fingers together.

Mila had taken a liking to me almost straight away when we had arrived in St. Petersburg, and had offered to help me with my Russian. Although her help wasn’t always good and more on the perverted side. But she’d also shared with me stories about both Viktor and Yurio without me having to prompt her. She reminded me of Minako from back home and I was glad to have her here.

Georgi, on the other hand, had taken a little be longer to warm up to me. Mila had said this was probably because I had what Georgi had lost with Anya, but I didn’t really mind. I hadn’t expected them all to like me from the start.  But when he had warmed up to me he had corrected several of Mila’s attempts of helping me with Russian, and with some of my skating when Viktor had been busy with Yakov. He didn’t share stories of Viktor as often, but when he did it was amusing and usually made Viktor blush if he overheard him.

“That explains why Mila texted me this early about a present.” He says with a chuckle and I take in his face as he laughs. The way his eyes light up slightly and how he flicks his fringe out of his eyes before I smile at him. “I’m sorry that I forgot Yuri.”

“It’s okay Viktor, I managed to get some things planned…” I say with a smile before I scratch the back of my neck nervously.

“Am I allowed to know?”

“No. It’s a surprise, but uh I picked my music for my free skate like you asked.” I change the subject without giving Viktor chance to use the puppy-dog eyes on me. I knew I would cave and I didn’t want to ruin the surprise. I really wanted for it to work like I had planned.

“Did you? Can I hear it?” And just like that the distraction works. I had forgotten just how short his damn attention span was. It came in handy sometimes but not when I’m asking him to wash the pots because it was his turn. I nod and gesture for Viktor to move to the side of the rink. I watch him skate before I slip my hand into my pocket and set up the music.

_We sway, grabbed her by the hips and hand, then off we went_

I wanted to show him that the routine worked to the music. I didn’t want him to hear the music and not be able to visualise the movements. In my head the music worked perfectly, and when we had first been choreographing the routine; it had been what I had heard. It had nothing to do with the fact that when I heard it; I wanted to dance with Viktor. It had just felt right to me.

_I only wanna dance with you. Every time I try we only get an hour or so_

I look at Viktor as I skate past him and I see that pensive look on his face. The one that gave nothing away. I didn’t like that look normally, but sometimes it meant good things. Sometimes it meant that Viktor was really concentrating as he thought. I just had to nail the selling of the routine now. I had to show Viktor that I could do this. That I was confident enough to pick my own music.

I skate over to Viktor as I reach the end of what was choreographed so far and I smile at him. He still looked thoughtful and I can see his eyes moving round the rink like he was planning something in his head. I stand so that I’m in front of him and I grin.

“What did you think?” I ask almost eagerly. I felt like it had gone well if I was honest and I was eager to know Viktor’s thoughts. He looks back at me and kisses my forehead.

“You can tell that you think it’s the right choice with how you skate. You skate like that song was written for you to skate to it.” He says as he brushes some of my hair out the way. “But you also seem to want to tell me something through the song.” He adds in a whisper before kissing my cheek. I forgot just how much he felt the need to mark me with kisses. “But, I like it. We might need to change some of the routine for it to fit perfectly but I think we should go for it Yuri.” He says with a grin and it feels like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders.

“Well we have another hour before Lila kicks us out for Yurio to train so we could do that now…” I say as I push myself off towards the middle of the rink again. I smile as I hear the sound of Viktor following me. Both of us prepared to skate alongside each other again.

“Of course. But first, what’s your present to me Yuri?” He asks as he stands in front of me. He smiles as my cheeks heat up and I fidget awkwardly. I hadn’t wanted to tell him just yet. I had wanted to wait until we had got to the hotel, but clearly he couldn’t wait.

“I asked Georgi and Mila for what I should get you. I panicked really and both their suggestions weren’t uh…the best. So I asked Yurio…” I see Viktor’s eyes widen at mention of me asking Yurio and I shift again. “He said I should give you something important. Something that’s unique to us.” I say before I fiddle with the jumper I was wearing.

“Is that why you’re here earlier than usual?” He asks and I nod.

“I needed to get up the courage to tell you it. Cause I want to give you it, it’s just a bit embarrassing really.” I take a deep breath and I reach for his hand. “Viktor, I wanted to give you me as a present. I’m ready to take that next step and finally become intimate. But uh… I rented a hotel for it, and made a big deal of it…” I explain and I see Viktor’s cheeks flush so that he matches mine.

“Oh Yuri!” He calls out and flings his arms around me as he kisses me so hard that we both fall backwards onto the ice. However not for the first time in our history. And as Viktor pulls away from me to smile down at me; I know there’s no place I would rather be.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write fluff. I have no other reason than I wanted to, after working on MMA and COTG for weeks I wanted Viktuuri fluff.  
> The song Yuri is skating to is "Sway" by Blue October. It's one of my favourites.


End file.
